


Permission to marry

by Arienhod



Series: Plot bunny farm [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arienhod/pseuds/Arienhod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think it's sweet that Lance asked you for permission to marry my mom."<br/>"And to think I always thought it would be the other way around."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission to marry

"Could you be a little less smug? You know tonight wasn't easy for captain Lance." Felicity turned her head to look at her husband lying on her left.

Oliver didn't even turned in her direction, he didn't have to, for her to see his smile widening some more. He was really enjoying the memory of the awkwardness that was the visit of the SCPD captain to their loft.

Only Quentin Lance didn't come as a member of the police department. He didn't come to see the mayor for a business related matter, or the CEO of Queen Inc. about the annual fundraiser held in the recently reclaimed Queen mansion that was still empty of all residents and will probably remain that way for a little while longer.

Felicity had a feeling the moment her suspicious is confirmed, which should be in in two days when she goes to the doctor's appointment, Oliver will start making plans for them to move to his childhood home. After all kids needs space and a garden, and the loft doesn't even have the extra room they could turn into a nursery.

"I refuse not to enjoy having the honor and the privilege to-"

"This isn't about honor or privilege Oliver, and you know it." Felicity rolled on her side and placed a hand on his chest, right over his heart.

"Of course it is." he insisted, but a small smile told her he knew exactly what tonight was about.

Payback.

"Admit it Oliver. You enjoyed to watch Lance squirm."

"So did you!"

"I did not!"

Oliver rolled too so they came fact to face, just inches between their noses. His blue eyes looked directly into hers, something he loved doing. She was completely open to him at all times.

But right now she was lying. And not even trying to hide it. After the years of knowing her he also knew all her tells.

"I was there hon. By all rights he should have asked you but he didn't cause you..." he poked her nose, "Told him to ask me. So..."

"So I thought... to see if he would... but I didn't actually thought that he would."

"He loves her." Oliver said calmly, "I know the feeling."

"Who did you ask?" she had to know. Cause her mom was quite surprised to find the box, Donna's shrill scream was a proof of that, and her father wasn't in the picture.

"I asked you."

Felicity snorted, "Not what I meant, and you know it."

"I didn't want anyone's permission or approval. Just yours." a brief kiss on her lips left Felicity want for more, "Yours is the only one that truly mattered to me. Do you think I should have asked your mom?"

"If you did the whole of Nevada would have known within hours." she said with a smile, "My mom is unable to keep a secret."

"I hope she learns to cause Lance said he isn't comfortable with lying to her about certain things and-"

"Oh my God!" Felicity instantly sat up, "He wants to tell her about out night activities?!"

"He doesn't want to have such a big secret hanging over their marriage. I know that feeling too."

"My mom will demand for him to take her in the base... can you imagine my mom in the base?"

"I don't like to think about scary things before sleep. Gives me nightmares." Olive deadpanned.

Felicity started to laugh before plopping back down on the pillow. Her mom in the base is a rather scary thought, but they faced the Dark archer, and Mirakuru solders and the League of Assassins and HIVE... how scary can one blonde woman in bright clothes be?

A lot if you ask Oliver who married one such woman.

"But seriously... I think it's sweet that Lance asked you for permission to marry my mom."

"And to think I always thought it would be the other way around."

Felicity looked at him with a frown, " _You_ wanted to ask Lance for a permission to marry _his_ mom? I had no idea you were into older women."

A startled shriek echoed through the bedroom when Oliver tackled Felicity. The moment she opened her eyes and saw him looming over her she reached for him and pulled him closer for a kiss.

Oliver obliged. He will always oblige.

But before kissing her he just had to inform her, "I am into only one woman. And she's all mine."

* * *

 

Three months later, during a lovely and touching best man speech, Joe West informed the gathered guest about the true story he was told by the bride's daughter and son-in-law about Quentin Lance asking Oliver Queen for permission to ask his mother-in-law to marry him.

The glare Lance sent in Oliver's direction promised retaliation. It came few weeks later in form of a extorted promise for a weekly family dinner.

But it turned out the family dinners were always fun and the invitation was often extended to Diggle, Lyla and little Sara, William when Samantha agreed to an extended visit, and their friends from team Flash.

In fact the only time the dinner was a punishment was when former Smoak women cooked.

It was decided that would never happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> I was halfway through writing the next chapter of 'Finding home' when the plot bunny attacked.  
> I was powerless against him.


End file.
